


Follando con las gemelas (Lésbico)

by Lezz69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Inspired by Real Events, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Lesbian Character, Real Life, Rimming, Seduction, Sexy, Sisters, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Twins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezz69/pseuds/Lezz69
Summary: (+18)Un sexy y ardiente encuentro íntimo con  hermosas hermanitas gemelas.Historia corta basada en hechos reales.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Relato basado en hechos reales, las personas involucradas son mayores de edad.

Helen y Helena, siempre insistiendo que va con hache. Me gustaba molestarlas a veces con eso pero no tanto como mirarlas. Eran tan hermosas y apetitosas las muy condenadas y yo llevaba varios años fantaseando con ambas. Gemelas, cabello largo y sedoso, castañas claras, ojitos verdes, piel bronceada, buenas carnes, con más trasero que pechos. Idénticas físicamente aunque bastante distintas en cuanto a personalidad. Somos primas lejanas y teníamos todas la misma edad en ese entonces, 19 años.

El verano pasado yo ya había salido del closet con mi familia, así que no me importaba que los demás lo supieran. Pensé que ellas eran unas creidas y que al enterarse de lo mío ya ni se acercarían a mí pero no pude estar más equivocada. Había despertado la curiosidad en Helen, quien una vez abiertamente me preguntó si tenía novia. Le dije que sí aunque eso no era verdad.

Su respuesta me sorprendió. Dijo que era una lástima porque o sino me iba a pedir un favor aunque sonara muy atrevido. Me confesó que quería probar el sexo con otra chica y que me lo decía solo porque yo le generaba mucha confianza.

Yo sólo reí y no le presté importancia pero creo que eso molestó mucho a su hermana, quien poco después salió de la piscina donde nos encontrábamos las tres, en casa de ellas donde había ido a pasar un par de semanas antes de volver a clases.

Más tarde pude escucharlas discutiendo y mi nombre salió a flote. Helen le dijo a su gemela que yo le gustaba y que quería acostarse conmigo aunque sea una vez para experimentar el sexo entre mujeres. A lo que Helena dijo que ella también deseaba lo mismo.

Sin querer, había generado un conflicto entre las hermanas que casi terminan agarrándose de los cabellos hasta que una fue un poco más razonable y lanzó una propuesta, mejor dicho, una apuesta donde yo era el premio.

¡Malditas zorras atrevidas! Apostaron que lograrían seducirme y llevarme a la cama esa misma semana. Al principio me enojé bastante porque me hicieron sentir un mero objeto o juguete sexual pero luego tuve una mejor idea: yo sería quien se follaría a ambas al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

La ocasión ideal no tardó mucho en llegar. Al otro día de escuchar a las gemelas trazar su plan de intentar seducirme, yo misma facilité las cosas. Teníamos la casa a nuestra entera disposición así que no había problema alguno.

Bajé a desayunar en ropa interior con la única intención de exhibir mi cuerpo ante los atónitos ojos de las chicas. Helen y Helena quedaron viéndome sin disimulo, se la pasaron ponderando el tamaño de mis senos, mucho más grandes que los de ellas. A decir verdad me sentía muy orgullosa de mi figura y el hecho de saberme deseada por mis preciosas primitas lejanas, hacía que se me mojaran la tanga. Me empezaba a sentir caliente y me urgía tener sexo, así que me propuse a que de ese día no pasara la acción que tenía en mente.

Estuvimos casi todo el dia en la piscina. Helena se puso a tomar sol y en un momento dado se sacó la parte de arriba del bikini, dejando sus pechos al aire y a mi vista. En tanto, Helen y yo estábamos charlando dentro de la piscina hasta que de repente, se puso juguetona y empezó a salpicarme con el agua.

Al rato, Helen y yo estábamos jugando a lanzarnos agua y riéndonos como un par de niñas traviesas que disfrutaban de una guerra acuática. Pero el juego se tornó en algo que de inocente no tenía nada, ella se lanzó hacia mí adrede y yo la sostuve dentro del agua, quedamos abrazadas y viéndonos fijamente. Esperé que fuera ella quien diera aquel paso pero no se animó al final.

Su hermana se dio cuenta y volvió a molestarse. Nos gritó que nos alejáramos y así fue aunque la tensión sexual ya se generó a partir de ese momento y era inocultable. Me estaba poniendo cada vez más y más hot. Ya no lo resistía más así que, rato después, salí del agua y me excusé con ellas para ir ya a mi habitación. Necesitaba tocarme, no lo soportaba más.


	3. Chapter 3

Estuve alrededor de un par de horas encerrada en mi habitación, viendo porno lésbico en el celular y masturbándome a gusto mientras imaginaba que me cogía a las gemelas.

Al parecer, mi prolongado encierro les llamó la atención y fueron hasta mi puerta a intentar espiar lo que pasaba conmigo. Admito que fue mi culpa y descuido, no me molesté en acallar mis quejidos y jadeos, así que ellas descubrieron muy fácilmente lo que estaba haciendo y a sabiendas de que ese cuarto no contaba con llave, entraron sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de llamar.

Yo estaba tan en lo mío, tan jodidamente excitada frotándome contra la almohada que no me importó mucho que me pillaran en una situación tan embarazosa. Quedaron viéndome como público espectador y al parecer, les gustaba mucho lo que veían porque cerraron la puerta y se acercaron hasta la cama donde yo estaba desnuda y gimiendo por lo bajo tras tan intenso orgasmo.

Las saludé como si nada y esta vez fui yo quien les conté que tenía la fantasía de tener sexo con ellas, con las dos a la vez. Se sonrieron entre sí con complicidad, al ver que ninguna ganaría ni perdería la dichosa apuesta que hicieron. Accedieron entonces de lo más encantadas a mi osada propuesta.


	4. Chapter 4

Me compuse y ellas se acercaron a mí, acaricié sus rostros y las besé una por una. Fueron besos tan deliciosos como húmedos, profundos y cargados de una gran urgencia lasciva. Era evidente que ellas no tenían experiencia previa con mujeres pero se mostraban muy seguras y decidas cuando comenzaron a tocarme mientras intercambiábamos besos atrevidos.

Se sentía muy bien tener cuatro manos acariciando y recorriendo mi torso, mi abdomen y mis muslos. En ningún momento llegaron a tocar mi intimidad, aunque de ahí seguía emanando fluidos que ponían en evidencia mi nueva excitación. Les pedí que se quitaran las blusas y los sostenes, quería apreciar sus cuerpos desnudos. Solo traían blusas para mi buena suerte.

Me hicieron caso enseguida y me dejaron ver sus bonitos pechos bien formados aunque a una ya se los vi hace rato en la piscina. Pero ahora los tenía a mi lado y a disposición. Inicié con Helena, me acerqué a chupar sus pezones como si fuera un bebé hambriento. Gemía por lo bajo cada vez que mi boca intercambiaba entre uno y otro pezón o cuando se los mordía un poco.

Luego me dediqué a las tetas de Helen, lamí sus areolas antes de ir a las succiones que al igual que a su hermana gemela, la reacción fue prácticamente la misma y entonces rato después me aparté y pedí que me hicieran lo mismo.

Enseguida tenía a ambas mamando contentas mis pechos. Un pezón para cada una, se sentía super excitante y la humedad entre mis piernas seguía y ya mojaba las sábanas. Mi sexo reclamaba ser atendido pero primero quería ser yo quien saboreé un coñito jugoso para incentivar a hacer un buen trabajo ya que ninguna tenía experiencia.

No me quedó más que preguntar a quién le comería primero. Helen fue generosa con su hermana y le cedió su lugar para ser la debutante. Así que cambié de posición y me coloqué entre sus torneadas piernas.

Levanté su faldita y bajé su panty hasta quitarle, ella abrió aún más sus piernas y me dejó una estupenda vista de su sexo lampiño y húmedo. Estaba excitada y ansiosa y yo más por chuparla. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de sus piernas para poder abrir su vulva con mis dedos, su clitoris y su vagina babosita pedían por mi boca.

Pasé la punta de mi lengua por los pliegues para luego hacer círculos alrededor de su clítoris sin estimular directamente. Ella se estremeció y gimió como desesperada. Deslicé entonces mi lengua directo a su mojado orificio y la introduje de una vez tanto como pude. 

La hermosa chica gimió de nuevo y supe que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, de ahí conduje mi lengua subiendo a su clítoris ahora sí tocándolo. Me detuve en esa parte y se lo chupé un poco, lento en principio y luego con más fuerza. Todo esto sucedía ante la atenta y fascinada mirada de su gemela, quien se vio superada por la situación y se sacó el short y la tanga para empezar a masturbarse a la par que me veía practicándole un riquísimo cunnilingus a su gemela hasta hacerla venirse, alcanzando un orgasmo fantástico.


	5. Chapter 5

Se me ocurrió una idea bastante morbosa. Le pregunté a Helen si se animaba a recostarse desnuda sobre su hermana que estaba en iguales condiciones. Les expliqué que quería chuparles la conchita al mismo tiempo y se mostraron curiosas. Helena se recostó boca arriba en medio de la cama y luego Helen sobre ella. Quedaron cara con cara y coño con coño, les dije que separen las piernas y yo me ubiqué allí.

Sus sexos lubricaban bastante. Ambas estaban bien depiladas y sus líquidos se notaban mucho mejor. Comencé a dar unas lamidas al sexo de Helen que era el que estaba arriba, ella se estremeció y se movió un poco. Así que continué, metí mi lengua en su vagina y sin darle largas al asunto, me puse a penetrarla una y otra vez. La estaba follando con mi lengua y la escuchaba gemir toda ansiosa.

Entonces seguí recorriendo su vulva con mi lengua, llegué a su clítoris y lo lamí antes de chuparlo un buen rato. Después me dediqué al sexo de Helena, mi boca estaba llena de los jugos de ambas, mezclados y yo me los tragaba con ganas.

Me resultó tan sexy y excitante verlas besándose pero no me detuve por mucho porque mis labios y mi lengua volvieron a sus intimidades. Comencé a penetrar sus vaginas con mis dedos, primero a una le insertaba tres de ellos y al mismo tiempo chupaba a la otra. Luego hacía el intercambio. ¡Era una locura! La habitación olía a sexo para entonces y tanto ellas como yo, queríamos más.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras varios minutos de estar satisfaciendo a las ardientes e insaciables gemelas, logré que se vinieran unas cuatro veces seguidas cada una, mis manos y mi cara estaban llenas de sus exquisitos flujos vaginales. Quedaron agitadas y algo exhaustas tras varios orgasmos sin descanso. Me tumbé al lado de ellas quedando recostada sobre mi espalda y enseguida se acercaron a mí.

Las notaba felices y sonrientes. Era evidente que les encantó la experiencia y estaban más que dispuestas a retribuirme con todo. Nos besamos con intensidad durante un buen rato, eran besos de tres bien calientes y divertidos, donde nuestras lenguas jugaban fuera de nuestras bocas por algunos instantes. Me estaba excitado de nuevo y más cuando Helena dijo que quería probar darme un oral. No me negué a su tan gentil ofrecimiento, así que me pidió que la guiara ya que sería la primera vez que lo haría.

Separé mis piernas y elevé mis caderas, indicando que colocara una almohada bajo mi trasero. Así lo hizo y curiosa como era, sus dedos se pusieron a explorar mi sexo. Al comienzo, solo se dedicó a mirar, a abrir los labios y exponer mi clítoris. En tanto, Helen volvía a mis senos y se puso a lamer y succionar mis pezones.

Helena vio impresionada lo mucho que mi vagina seguía lubricando. Sentí cuando con su lengua recogió un poco de mis jugos para saborearlo, como si antes de seguir, quisiera hacer una pequeña degustación exclusiva.

En voz alta exclamó que tenía un sabor dulce y que le gustaba. No me quedaron dudas de eso ya que enseguida su boca entró en total contacto con mi sexo. Comenzó besándolo mientras sus labios carnosos se empapaban con mi esencia transparente. Me puse a gimotear ansiando más de aquello y le pedí que succionara. Su boca rodeó mi clítoris palpitante y lo chupó.

Me sentía en el cielo del placer, sin imaginar que en segundos, la otra chica, invadida por la curiosidad y las ganas de hacer lo mismo que su gemelas, se uniría a tan libidinoso acto. Helen dejó mis tetas y reclamó un lugar al lado de su hermana, justo entre mis piernas.

Sin mucho protocolo, ambas empezaron a recorrer mi coño con sus bocas. Sus lenguas se deslizaban por todas partes. Una me penetraba la vagina y la otra me chupaba el clítoris. Estaba enloquecida con toda esa avalancha de placer y no conformes con lo que hacían, fueron más allá.

Un sonoro quejido salió de mí cuando sentía que una lengua recorría mi zona anal y hacía presión para introducirse allí. No estaba muy habituada al sexo anal aunque me encantaba que también chuparan ese agujero tan apretado y sensible. Se sentía verdaderamente rico.

Aquello continuó y así yo disfrutaba de las succiones tanto hacia adelante como hacia atrás en simultáneo. Gemía sin parar y de repente, no pude contener un grito cuando mi vagina fue repentinamente penetrada por los dedos de ambas.

Las escuché riendo y decirse una a la otra que metieran más dedos, al parecer les sorprendía la flexibilidad de mi vagina y eso las alentaba a llenarla como si se tratara de un entretenido desafío. En cuestión de minutos estaba siendo follada salvajamente por ocho dedos que entraban y salían de mi interior sin cesar. Y al mismo tiempo, ambas lamían mi clítoris. Fue algo indescriptible y placentero, no recordaba haber sentido algo semejante.

Acabé mojándolas por completo cuando llegué a mi límite y un potente orgasmo se materializó en un chorro de fluidos que las dejó empapadas. Habían sido contadas las veces que experimentaba eso que llaman eyaculación femenina, o squirt.

Fue una de las sesiones sexuales más intensas en toda mi vida. Terminamos yendo todas juntas a ducharnos, necesitábamos sacarnos el olor a sexo que expediamos aunque era evidente que en la noche volveríamos a repartirlo todo. Ya me lo podía imaginar lo que iríamos a hacer. Sin dudas, aprovecharía al máximo los días que me quedaban con las sensuales y fogosas gemelas antes de regresar a mi casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia. Queda un último capítulo y lo estaría publicando pronto. Se agradecen los corazones y comentarios si les ha gustado.
> 
> Besitos a todas las chicas hermosas que se pasen por aquí ;)


End file.
